There For You
by DiscoSick9
Summary: What if two skater meet their destiny and became much more then a human. read as sakura and her guardian friend,exotic meet their match as all hell breaks loose..Reveiw pls
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not Own Naruto Ony The Characters I Make Up

Enjoy =)

There For You

chapter 1 : Contagious

It was raining and two figures appeared from the mist of the alley onto the street. They're names were never spoken of but people would see them skate boarding through the streets making up strange words and always had a smooth grin placed along their sweet lips. They were rare and strange to the human eye like a albino snake always slithering through dangerous places.

Their names Sakura Haruno and Exotic Junko, threats to many people and gang bangers.

Sakura Haruno has exciting emerald green eyes matching perfectly with her natural short pink hair. Her skin was a creamy pale and nice curves making it all the better. Shes known for being bi-polar with a distructive reputation.

Exotic is always there along by sakuras side to warn off anything that might be a threat to her dear blossom. Her skin is paler then the clouds on a sunny day and viberant amethyst eyes with a wild glint, her hair was white with blonde streaks and black tips to complete her famous look.

The two were soak and wet making their clothes heavy and stick like a second skin. People kept walking with their umbrella above their heads trying to get to work. Cars would go by once in a while but soon disappear into the mist.

School started ten minutes ago and the two friends weren't all that worry. Sakura and Exotic were new making them a secret to the anxious students of 'Blood High'.

Riding into the school sakura skid to a stop for there was a group of girls infront of her that seemed to of been ready to greet them with a unpleasant welcome. Thats until Exotic came up behind sakura making the leader of the group snort and glare.

Exotic gave her a bored stare and dragged sakura off to the office not wanting to fight.

A woman about in her twenties smiled softly and knew exactly who they were and so got out the nessessary items and gave the two gang-bangers what they needed.

Chains jingled through the hall from exotics plaid skinny jeans, her weardrobe consisted of a tight black long sleeve shirt that past her thighs with all black converses. Sakura wore fishnet stockings and a white mini skirt with a matching tanktop and a panda hoodie that matched her combat boots.

They're class came into sight. Soon enough the odd trio walked in with boards under they're arms. Sakura looked around ignoring the teacher introduction and found two seats in the back on the top steps. She and exotic step from the front of the class to the back next to a wide window that was open.

Sitting down sakura watched as exotic glared at a blonde from the front who was also returning the gesture. She nudge her friend to get her attention and showed her wild grin. Exotic lifted a perfectly arched brow at sakura

Sakura passed a note to exotic

Sakura - _Wats up you don't like blonde's?_

Exotic -_ not all blondes just that one..._

Sakura folded the note and put it in her messenger bag after giggling a bit. Making the blonde known as ino glare even harder hoping daggers would kill the two.

Exotic yawned and laid her head down on the desk almost falling asleep until the bell ranged.

As sakura walked out of the class with exotic behind. They started to talk in their most known language, Slovak. Although sakura is from japan exotic was born in Slovakia and raised in japan where she met sakura on the streets shivering and hungry.

Like sakura, exotic was abandon on the streets by her mother but it all changed when the two met eachother.

Sakura turned around bewild when exotic said something about the time when she ran into one their old friend named Hibiki who was actually gay and kissed him on the lips then falling to the ground.

Sakura blushed at the thought "Ani som v úmysle!" (I did Not intend to) sakura blushed deeper and tried to cover face with her hair "sure" exotic said in a bored expression to lazy to speak her oringinal language.

Sakura turned back around rolling her eyes until she bumped into someone and fell on her butt with a 'oof'. The one she bumped into was no other then the famous Sasuke Uchiha with his intense glare. Just as sakura got up she was pulled to exotics side and then looked at the two back and forth.

The warning bell ranged, sakura thanked the bell and then started to drag exotic to their next class.

Cliffy

Sorry but review oh and please give me some ideas i'm like really having authors block and i'll make sure to mention that you are the awsomest on my next chapter or maybe even make you apart of the story if you like


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Possessive

Exotic was the type too stay quiet and act fast knowing her she would probably try to take over the world with a army of pandas. (Had to be random sorry)

Anyways after the little bump problem exotics been on sakuras ass like a puppy following its master all the time. Well it just so happens that sakura has chemistry and exotic has algebra. Once in a while you would hear a whimper or two from exotic like a dog in the back of the class. She was anxious to get out of class and be reunited with '_HER_' blossom.

(A/N-There was one thing that wasn't mention, exotic and sakura are escapees from a organization that tested them since they're genes were mixed with creatures thats why their mothers left them it just makes them as dangrous then before.)

The bell ranged signaling lunch, This was notic quick by exotic and she grabbed her stuff and walked to sakuras locker. A minute later sakura walked up to exotic with a smile on her face which calmed exotics mind. _Atleast I know shes ok _with that thought lingering in her head she dragged sakura to lunch.

Sakura loved how her third class went, the one she had bumped into this morning, sasuke was pretty much nice if you talk to him and get to know him a bit. Turns out hes a outkast like her and exotic.

She asked if exotic and her could sit with him at lunch he looked a little hesitant at first but then considered it before saying yes. he told her that he thinks exotic dosn't like hm very much. Sakura just giggled and said 'that she was always like that even if your not a threat but she does have her happy moments'.

Sasuke gave a slight nod and went to doing watever until the bell ringed.

As the two enter the cafeteria exotic waited until sakura got her lunch. Sakura was about to dragged somewhere else until she spotted sasuke in the corner and turned around to look at exotic. "Hes alright once you get to know him better, sonic" exotic scowled at the nickname that came from her non-human genes while sakuura giggled.

Sakura poped out of nowhere scaring sasuke a little. "hey sasuke sorry it took me so long i had to persuade exotic to sit here and stuff" sasuke gave a nervous nod towards exotic and she returned the gesture as well.

Sasuke decided to relax himself "your names exotic right? well i'm sasuke" exotics brow lifted instantly and then for first time said something "its nice to meet you sasuke..do correct me if i'm wrong but dosn't your family own the music industry" sasuke nodded and turned his attention to the small cherry blossom sitting beside exotic not only a inch taller then her friend.

He gave a small smile towards her while she bit into her sour green apple.

For first time he met someone who wasn't mean or so he thought and very fragile to him. They wanted to be his friends despite the harrassment he has to endure by the preps and jocks.

Exotic saw something move in the corner of her eyes and turned her head to check it out. It was four boys moving towards they're table with threating smirks and grins. She could hear every single thought they were thinking.

She lowered her head with a horrorifying grin showing sharp teeth.

As the boys stopped behind the two girls one bent down and whispered"how bout you and your friend leave this loser and join us for lunch" sakura grinned just a small grin "how about you go suck eachothers dicks you bitches"

Sasuke had a stroke almost now he knew how wrong he was when he hought she wasn't mean.

The leader of group grimace and was insulting sakura and once you think you seen it all the guy almost smacked her if it wasn't for her hero. Exotic grabbed the jocks arm and had it behind his back. It was her time to threat. "Next time i see you trying to hurt my blossom you'll get more then a threat" she whispered and licked the bewild jocks neck then let go of him as he fell to the floor.

Exotic gave off a playful predatory vibe making sakura step away from the insane craze friend. She growled loudly as the guy was thinking if he should land a blow on her jaw to wipe that grin off her face but thought twice and got up and regained his composure before making false threats.

Exotic didn't think twice on what she say and didn't give a rats ass about it "Oh Yeah Want A Piece Of Me Bitch Then Come Back You Cock Licken Bastard I'll Show You Who Your Really Messin With!" Sakura bursted out laughing on the floor as the the jocks ran away.

"Wow exotic didn't know you had such a colorful vocabulary" Sakura giggled while her, sasuke and exotic made it to gym. Sasuke didn't mind hanging with chicks espeaically a quiet one with a colorful vocabulary and one with the composure of innocent girl that might flip on you.

Cliffy

Yay i'm already on a role hope you guys loved it

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Situation

Sakura, Sasuke And Exotic Walked into the gym just as the late bell ringed. "Well Looks like our game begins today and look he brought us sweets. Oh Sasuke you know how much i love sweet candy" A boy Named jack said with a smirk turns out he was one of the jocks from earlier that tried to flirt with exotic and sakura.

Sasuke stepped back as jack and his gang came closer. Exotic looked at sakura from the corner of her eye and nodded, They have decided to let sasuke part of they're group as a new memeber. Sakura stepped infront of sasuke and made a sadistic grin showing large k-9 teeth.

Jack ignored her grin and snorted "awww look, pinky wants to protect that pathetic loser of a uchiha".

Sasuke glared at jack from behind his thin glasses and froze with anger. A hand found its way up onto the young uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke looked back to see exotic shake her head no. She whispered into his ear "calm down theres no use in straining yourself over weak pathetic humans like them" He relaxed as her cold breath hit his neck and closed his eyes.

Exotic grunted getting sakuras attention "sakura you take him, you know what to do right" she nodded. Exotic stepped in front of the two and growls "you boys wanna play...Lets play " kids stared on ready to see a fight but out no where a gang of six boys slammed the gym door open. Exotic turned and saw the last person she would ever want to see.

Her Brother

His white Hair was slicked back while dull violet eyes looked into dark amethyst, his name...Hidan. Now it was unexpected but exotic had a little brother but being a bitch of a mother to exotic, she kept him thinking he was normal and not a mutant.

Exotic hated him and her growls turned into a terrorifying snarl making all the girls yelp or run to they're friends. "Don't you think you caused enough terror with your flea infested mutt of a friend" Exotic eyes went coal black she got into a predatory pose and pounced on hidan knocking both of them to the floor.

Girls start to scream getting the whole hall of class rooms to come out, teachers ran to the siblings and broke them apart from eachother. Hidan started to yell and scowling his older sister while exotic kicked and try to claw at him.

Sakura walked in with a pale sasuke as he leaned onto sakuras shoulder. Sakura gave sasuke to a teacher and ran to exotic, grabbing her hands she yelled for the teacher to let go of her friend. The teacher hesitated but did it letting exotic fall to the floor. Everything went silent as the two girls whispered to eachther, Sakura got up and glared at the principal who was now looking upon them.

"How dare you attack me" hidan yelled and got loose from the teachers grip, grabbing exotic by the collar he lifted her in the air "Your Fucking pathetic No Wonder Mom Left You On The Streets" Exotics eyes turned back to color and grunted as hidan slammed her to the wall making everyone scared for the limp sibling

Exotic spits blood into hidans face and laughs saidtically only to be punched in the jaw. Now submitting to her younger brother she lowers her head as hidan threw her to the floor but was caught by sakura.

"i'm ok" exotic mummbled and slowly picked herself up, she stopped and turned "com'n and bring sasuke" sakura grabbed sasuke and started walking behind a limping exotic.

Sakura was stopped when she felt a tug on her hoodie turning she saw no other then itachi uchiha "i will take him home" the only response that came from sakura was a growl and she kept walking again.

At A Old Industry Mansion

"How are you" Sasuke turned his head to look at sakura with a painful smile "i'm fine just a bit sore from the transformation" he didn't know why he trusted them so much but even if is only been a half day he felt like apart of them like he finally fits in with a group. "are you hungery, we're kind low on human blood but you can have some of mine" sasuke refused and laid his head down.

Cliffy

Hidan- why did i have to be in this stupid chapter

Me- Because I Wanted you to be

Exotic- JUST YOU WAIT I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF -Pounces on hidan and roles into the other room-

Me- O.o Well i got to go PLS REVIEW -runs after hidan and exotic-


End file.
